


The Terror of Danzo's Regime UPDATED!!!

by ThatAnonymousAdult



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Freedom of Speech, Gen, Menioned Characters, Oppression, Protests, authoritarian state
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 20:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatAnonymousAdult/pseuds/ThatAnonymousAdult
Summary: An alternate universe where Danzo became the Hokage.





	The Terror of Danzo's Regime UPDATED!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration came from a scene that features Alex Jones in a cameo in A Scanner Darkly. There's a link to the scene, so that readers will get the idea. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EN_VBc98dzg

 

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor it characters. All rights belong to its creator.**

 

Konoha has become an authoritarian state where there’s no freedom of speech under the regime of Danzo. Not a single soul talks about the Uchiha Clan massacre. If they did, that person would mysteriously disappear. Protesters would also get the death penalty if they protested against the authoritarian state.

 

One day, Shikamaru is walking near Ichiraku Ramen and sees a shinobi with a bullhorn speaking out against Danzo’s regime.

 

“Why can’t we talk about the Uchiha clan massacre?” shouted the protesting shinobi “Did our current Hokage have something to do with it?”

 

A few people watch the protesting shinobi spew out more anti-Danzo remarks. He makes claims that he saw Shisui commit suicide. Three members of the Foundation suddenly approach the protesting shinobi as he says more Anti-Foundation conspiracy theories.

 

“Hey guys, I used to be one of you.” shouted the protesting shinobi “Stop killing your own villagers.”

 

Shikamaru witnesses the protesting shinobi getting knocked out and taken away by the Foundation. A person suddenly sneaks up behind Shikamaru whilst he lights up a joint.

 

“Holy fuck, you scared the shit out of me.” said Shikamaru “It’s really dangerous to go out tonight.”

 

“Agreed!” said the mysterious shinobi “Let’s go follow those Foundation members.”

 

“Sasuke, what are you doing here.” said Shikamaru “How did you get inside in the village?”

 

“I killed a few Foundation members.” said Sasuke “And without getting detected.”

 

“Let’s talk later, Sasuke.” said Shikamaru “I wanna know where those people that mysteriously disappear go.”

 

Sasuke and Shikamaru follow the Foundation members to a re-education camp. Danzo kills the protesting shinobi as a lesson. He leaves the camp to relax in his headquarters. The guards play a terrible song that drives the prisoners insane.

 

The Uchiha kills the guards and switches it to the Beatles.

 

“I'm fixing a hole where the rain gets in  
And stops my mind from wandering  
Where it will go”

 

At first, the prisoners are terrified to accept Sasuke’s help. They change their minds when Shikamaru tells them that Sasuke will not harm them. Another Foundation member attempts to kill Sasuke but easily gets killed by the Uchiha.

 

“Well done, Sasuke.” said Danzo “You quickly dismantled my army, impressive.”

 

“My only wish is to kill you.” said a serious Sasuke “And free the village from this authoritarian dictatorship.”

 

“Bring it on, Uchiha scum.” said Danzo “I’m ready to kill you.”

 

A brutal fight ensues between Sasuke and Danzo. The Uchiha gains the upper hand and kills the ruthless dictator. No longer, Konoha is a brutal dictatorship. The villagers praised Sasuke as soon as the news had spread about Danzo’s death.

 

“You're living in a fantasy world  
You're living in a fantasy world  
You're living in a fantasy world  
This beautiful world”

 

Sasuke was lying down on the floor and looking at the sky. He had a smile on his face as he was listening to a Radiohead song. Two of his teammates also reunite with the Uchiha but quickly gets annoyed when Naruto hugs him very hard.

 

**A/N: Songs that were quoted are “Fixing a Hole” by the Beatles and “In Limbo” by Radiohead.**

 

 


End file.
